1. Field
The present subject matter generally relates to multi-media devices. In particular, the present subject matter relates to multi-media devices that contain a plurality of image capturing devices.
2. Background
Manufacturers of multi-media devices are constantly faced with the task of providing more and more features for their products while limiting the footprint and expense of such enhancements. In addition to spatial limitations and cost concerns, engineers must consider the negative effects on battery life and processing burdens that these new features may bring. One particular application for these devices that has garnered recent attention is video calling capability. Many carriers have asked device manufacturers to incorporate this technology into the products that the carriers offer without significantly affecting the quality of pre-existing applications, battery life, processing capability and cost. As such, there is a need to develop solutions that enable the implementation of this feature without introducing the issues described above.